


Pride and Prejudice

by fredbassett



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: In the dark of the night, Aragorn shares his fears for the future.
Kudos: 5
Collections: Tolkien100





	Pride and Prejudice

“Denethor is unlikely to welcome me with open arms, old friend,” Aragorn said softly in the dark, far enough away from their sleeping companions for his words to go unheard.

“He is a proud man, but he is a man of honour. Your claim is indisputable.” Gandalf conjured a small flame to light his pipe.

“I am not sure his elder son believes that.”

“Boromir is as proud as his father. And as stubborn.”

“He is young.”

“Stubbornness is not the preserve of the young.”

“As we well know. Without it, none of us would have embarked on this quest.”


End file.
